Krader
Krader is a Cragsters Mixel. Description Krader is a tough, short-fused, no nonsense Mixel. This makes him as close to a leader as the Cragsters have. With his razor sharp rotating hand, he can claw through any rock, or dig deep pits. With his attitude, he makes sure no one dares mess with him. Like all the other Cragsters Krader spends most of the time exploring and hoarding rocks and treasures. Personality Krader is as tough as his element. Despite his strength, he is not the brightest Mixel around, like his other Cragster brethren. However, he has a cunning streak that can be activated at the right moments. He is also unfortunately very prone to getting angry easily. Physical Appearance Krader is mainly grey in color. He has a squared head with an eye on each edge of it. He has a dark grey tapering body that only houses two small black legs. His feet are black, widen at the ends, and have gold triangular decorations at the toe. His arms are located on his head. His left arm is a small grey arm that tapers out with a grey pincer hand. His right arm is a giant grey robot-like arm with a segment at the elbow, a black hand, and three grey fingers with segments at the knuckles. His mouth is very large and has a pair of buck teeth that stick out downwards. On the top of his head are four rocky decorations, two black eyebrow-like ones, a gold one in the center, and a light grey one near the back. He also has a gold triangular stone on his back. Background Coconapple Krader, along with Shuff and Seismo, are seen popping their heads up from underground and laughing in the intro. Later on, He and Shuff are laughing together when they suddenly get knocked over by the Seismo/Zorch mix. Cookironi Krader and the other mixels are eating cookironis when Flain gives him the last cookironi. He escapes, and is about to eat it when Zorch takes it and Krader breaks his teeth. He later mixes with Shuff and Seismo into the Cragster max and fights the Infernite max and the Electroid max for the cookironi. They eventually de-fuse out of exhaustion and Zorch sits on the last cookironi. The mixels then see a Nixel with a box of cookironis and chase after it. Electrorock Krader, Shuff, and Seismo participate in a digging contest. Seismo and Shuff complete the contest, then realize that Krader is missing. At the same time Krader digs too deep down and discovers the Electroid land. Then, the Electroids take him. Seismo and Shuff dig their way down and eventually find him being zapped by the Electroids. Krader thinks the Electroids were villains, and Seismo and Shuff think they are sacrificing him, but they are really preparing for a dance party, and Krader says he agreed to the preparation ritual. Seismo and Shuff then participate in the dance party with Krader and the Electroids. The two tribes mix into their MAX forms, and after the Cragster MAX proclaims it is a better dancer, the two MAXes decide to compete against one another. Murp Krader and Flain are at a river, trying to get to the barbecue party on the other side. Flain proclaims they have a Cubit but Krader says that "Sometime work, Sometime no". He then tries to mix with Flain but end up as a Murp. The murp is set aflame and runs into the river to cool off. Then he creates a successful Mix with Flain this time and crosses the river, but accidentally ruins the barbecue party and burns everyone. Mailman He appears to help Shuff get his Teddy Butterfly. Rockball The Cragsters and Infernites mix and play Rockball, which turns into a game of Mixelball due to an idea by Krader and Flain. Bar B Cubes He is seen at the start eating rocks but mixes with Volectro and gives out free sample Rock Pops. He is later seen at the end asking Gobba "Which snack are you gonna buy?" Snow Half-Pipe Krader joins Kraw, Flurr, Jawg, Slumbo, and Flain to go snowboarding at the Frozen Volcanoes. Krader and Flain make a murp, fall through the ice, and end up frozen. Elevator Krader is another attendant to Balk's party. Mixed Up Special He was one of the leaders to get more Hamlogna sandwiches for the Mix Festival. As such, he ends up avoiding getting nixed, and ends up going with the rest of the leaders to Mixel Mountain for the giant Rainbow Cubit. Relationships Other Cragsters He treats them well, and they came to find him in Electrorock. Infernites He appears to be friends with Flain like Seismo. Also he is friends with Vulk as shown in Hot Lava Shower. He is neutral with Zorch. Electroids Krader is best friends with Teslo. Plus, like Shuff, he and Volectro are good friends. He is neutral with Zaptor. Frosticons He went sledding with Slumbo and Flurr, this could mean they are good friends. Lunk is neutral. Fang Gang He went sledding with Jawg, this could mean they are good friends. Chomly and Gobba are neutral. Flexers Neutral so far. Glorp Corp Neutral, so far Spikels Neutral, so far Wiztastics Neutral, so far Set Information Krader was released as one of the Mixels sets in the March 2014 product wave. His product number is 41503 and contains 66 pieces. In-Booklet code Krader's code in Calling All Mixels is ST7ON6GA1M, which is StrongArm when decoded. Trivia *His name is a pun on the word "crater". *He was the Cragster Mixel to come with a Nixel. *He has buck teeth when animated, but not in his LEGO set. *Krader's big hand and arm is bigger and longer than his own body. **As such, he looks like a fiddler crab. *He, Shuff and Zaptor only have four murp Mixels. *He can mix with Flain, Teslo, and Volectro. *He is the leader of the Cragsters. *He digs with his hand. *He can get mad easily. *Krader has a visible butt, as seen in Hot Lava Shower. *Krader had the most appearances of all Mixels so far, with 11 appearances. His absences were Nixels, Pothole, Another Nixel, Changing a Lightbulb, Nixel "Mix Over", Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness, Vaudeville Fun, Fang Gang Log Toss, and High Five. *Like Vulk, he has three fingers, but on one hand. *He is first in line standing on the "Mixels" logo. * He has the most pieces out of the Cragsters. * He is the strongest Cragster. * The black things on his head may be similar to eyebrows. * He is the only Cragster that doesn't have his name starting with "S". Gallery Set Krader Bag.png Krader.jpg Krader 2.jpg Mixels-Krader.jpg|Krader's prototype set Awwwww.jpg AnikKrad.PNG KraderPic.jpg JangBricksKrader.png Artwork Cookironi.jpg|YUM All Mixels Cookironi.jpg|Mmmmm Electron Dance Party.png|This dance is fun! Cragsters Electrorock.png|Me greatest dig dig! Krader Bio.jpg|On mobile website Mailman14.jpg|Shuff really? Mailman13.jpg|Good for you! Mailman8.jpg|I have rock solid plan! Murp11.jpg|Sorry.. Murp10.jpg|Whee! Murp9.jpg|Huh... Murp4.jpg|WAAAH! Murp2.jpg|I want fun fun barbecue! Murp1.jpg|How we get cross river? 5914mixels s01e04 electrorock hdtv x264-w4f 00 00 49 00001.jpg|Let me go. Electrorock5.jpg|Digging digging! Electrorock3.jpg|CONTEST! Happy Vulk and Krader.jpg|DELICIOUS! MIX Bar B Cubes.jpg|Mix! F and K.jpg|Flain! Sledding Mixels.jpg|Whoa. krader with cubit.jpg|Hehe Kidnapped.jpg|AHHH! Ice cream DOES make everything better!.png|Ice cream DOES make everything better! L1ck.png|Lick! Krader Going Potty.jpg|Bathroom time! GET UNDER IT.jpg|GET UNDER IT! Yumburn.jpg Krader Scratch.png KradersArm.jpg dat Krader tho.png Suicide?.jpg|Krader when upset We smash rainbow cubit.png Flurr does not look happy.png Hide!.png Do you believe in Magic?.jpg|Krader's view of Mixel Mountain DarnIt.png|Krader when unmixable Krader Mixels,com bio.png|Mixels.com bio CANDY.jpg|CANDY!? ItsTheBomb.jpg|Frozen Flain and Krader FrontKrader.png SideKrader.png krader_thumb.png Krader Icon.png Krader N Shuff.png Mouthfull.png Cool Cragsters.png No teeth krader.png Speed of light.png WhereMe.jpg|Where ME? That is disgusting Krader.png|You burn't my south! Super mixel fan time.png NewGameMixelball.jpg ThrowBall.jpg OhYouSerious.jpg IJustNukedMyBrothers.jpg HOTBAAAAL.jpg Flain and Krader.png Woah..png This is not safe.png SUPER FUNS!.png Sometime work sometime no.png Gots da cubit.png I CATCH ZORCH.png IT'S ME!!.png Error4.png Error1.png Krader digging.png Other logo for series 1.png Dat Krader tho.png KradersArm.jpg Krader in Mixels Pie Graph.png|Krader in Mixels Pie Graph, as seen on Mixels.com PARTY!.png Combinations Cartoon Mixes Flain and Krader Mix!.jpg|With Flain Get Your Rock Pops.jpg|With Volectro Kradslo.png|With Teslo Krawder.png|with Kraw Murp10.jpg|A different mix with Flain Sticker Frader.png|with flain Murps Murp.jpg|With Flain Volectro Krader Murp.png|With Volectro LEGO Mixes KraderShuffLEGO.jpg|With Shuff KraderZaptorLEGO.jpg|With Zaptor Murps FlainKraderLEGO.jpg|With Flain Flaider 2.jpg|With Flain #2 VulkKraderLEGO.jpg|With Vulk ZorchKraderLEGO.jpg|With Zorch KraderSeismoLEGO.jpg|With Seismo KraderTesloLEGO.jpg|With Teslo KraderVolectroLEGO.jpg|With Volectro Krator murp.png|with zaptor Sources and References Category:Mixel Creatures Category:2014 Category:Characters Category:Cragsters Category:Mixels Category:Series One Category:Male characters Category:Leaders Category:Earth Category:Big hand mixels Category:Bucked Teeth Mixels Category:Mixels with unique hands Category:Nixel Included Category:Moving Fingers Category:Three fingers Category:Talkative Mixels Category:Strong Mixels Category:Circular Mixels Category:Shortest mixels Category:Grey Category:Hints of gold Category:Series 1